Update 1.4.0
Update 1.4.0 - 09/19/2019 Base Building Snapping System * The first phase of the base building snapping system has been completed and included in this update * It is recommended that all existing bases be rebuilt using the snapping system as some walls are likely to have been shifted due to required changes in some part sizes * Additional snapping features will be added in future updates * Freeform placement is still fully supported, so both snapping and freeform can now be used Foundations * Foundations are now been added to the game * There are currently two sizes of foundations you can use (4mx4mx4m and 2mx2mx4m) * Both have more health than any other base parts, which means they are less likely to get targeted or destroyed during a raid making your base much stronger * Their placement is restricted to terrain only and snap to each other * A foundation can be placed in shallow water as long as the center of the foundation is above water (so, partially submerged) * Foundations use rocks as a crafting material and can be upgraded to plated the same way you would upgrade other base parts Plated Tier * Most of the plated tier base parts were reworked to facilitate placement with platforms and to give them a better look Metal Tier * Most of the metal tier base parts were adjusted to work better with the snapping system * Their sizes have been adjusted, as well as their look, to better differentiate them from the plated tier * The health of the metal base parts was doubled making them extremely strong against explosives Drawbridge * The draw bridge and drawbridge wall base part have been added * Drawbridge placement is restricted to the drawbridge wall only * If the drawbridge wall is removed while a drawbridge is snapped to it, the bridge will be removed Game * AMD GPU users may experience increased performance (up to 50% more based on settings and map areas) * Can convert an AT-12 shotgun into a Sawed-off AT-12 shotgun * Airplane crashes should no longer occur in rivers * Airplane drops will no longer happen in base building exclusion areas (cities primarily) * Airplane crashes adjusted so they won't occur right at water edges * Lots of optimizations to models and prefabs to help increase client fps Kiosk * Adjusted the cost to store Grenade in kiosk to 7 Amcoins * Adjusted the cost to store Pipebomb in kiosk to 20 Amcoins * Adjusted the cost to store C4 and C4 bricks in kiosk to 20 Amcoins Items * Sawed-off AT-12 added (secondary weapon) * Hacksaw added (drag onto an empty AT-12 shotgun to covert to sawed-off version) Base Building * A base will be instantly removed when its decay timer expires (before the server had to restart first) * Changed explosion max damage radius to 3.5m (was 5.0m) * A maximum of 12 base building parts can be stacked on top of each other * New watchtowers added AI * Significant AI optimizations have been made * Roughly twice as many AI will now spawn in the world * Hordes/packs will now spawn with random clothing items * Increased the size of some of the hordes/packs Map * Minor tweaks and fixes * Some optimizations with larger prefabs to help with frame rate Audio * Decreased intensity of sewer pipe water sound effect Animations * Changed to and from prone transitions to stop head from being too far forward UI * Keybinds have been added to the General category for base building actions - rotate, etc. * By default, the CTRL key will toggle between freeform and snapping placement Hotfix 1.4.0a - 09/30/2019 * Adjusted power on semi truck and 5-ton trucks so they can go up some inclines better * Fix for falling through base parts when logging into a server * Removed screen overlay for jack-o-lantern * Adjusted the Molotov recipe to be 2 alcohol instead of 1 to make it a bit harder to craft * Adjusted light color and radius on candles and tiki torches * Increased the fireplace light radius to 7m and increased its falloff to 1.5m so the fireplace provides more lights in bases * Fixed bleeding through of lights on fireplace * Reduced the chance of an AKM to spawn at military spawns a bit and increased the AK74u to make it more common * Reduced the metal parts health back to previous values ( 30k ) and reduced the damage multiplier of explosives on metal parts by half instead * Two potential server crash fixes related to AI * Electrified water fixes in Woodhaven bunker * Fixes for anti-rad showers, so they are working again * Fixed the physics proxy on the metal gateway towed model so it won't kill players standing under it when packed up * Several fixes related to basebuilding from the 1.4.0 update * Improved the ability to pack up/place/tow metal parts * Changed base building so parts can't be placed on top of doors Hotfix 1.4.0b - 10/04/2019 * Fix for not being able to place non-basebuilding items outside of a plotsign radius (tents, campfire, etc.) * Don't allow placement of plotsigns/parts underground when the server is using the default ruleset * Remove all bases where the plotsign is located under the map when the server is using the default ruleset * Fix for floating when entering game mode in the editor << Back to Experimental Update 1.4.0 | Proceed to Update 1.5.0 >> Category:Patch